


An Assassination For Love

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One assassin must make a decision, a big one, and it's all for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

Your new assignment is in, meet the courtier in the ally between the brewery and the Elusive Chicken.   
-RB 

 

Etho tossed the small orange paper in the bright, warming fire of the pub, watching as it slowly burned, turning into ash. 

Etho tossed two gold coins at the bar tender, making his way out into the chilly night air. 

He knew exactly where he needed to go, having meet there multiple times. 

He quickly made sure his small set of throwing knifes were still secured on his waist, hidden under his long coat, as he made his way down the streets, trying not to look suspicious. 

He found the dark alleyway quickly, making his way down it, finding the courtier. 

She was new, Etho found as he approached. It was usually Arkas, a young man with a Dutch accent, that delivered his assignments.

"Scarlett ninja?" The young lady asks, her voice pleasant and enchanting, something you could listen to for hours. 

"Yes" 

She pulls back her dark blue hood, revealing long dark brown hair, that feel in front of her face. Her eyes were a bubbly blue that appeared to be glowing, entrancing anyone who looked at them. 

"I'm the new courier, Hannah" She says, keeping her voice low and seductive.

Etho takes her hand and kisses it "it's a pleasure" 

"Here's the assignment" 

She hand Etho a small blue, the same blue as her eyes, envelope. 

Etho carefully opens it, quickly reading what was written. 

 

Your target is Nebris Ray. You'll have a two weeks to complete your task. do whatever you must to complete this task. Hannah has more information for you, good luck.  
-RB

 

"Nebris Ray is expecting a person from Airdexus to be staying with him for two weeks. You are going to pose as that person and get to know Nebris, learn everything you can about him and find he's weaknesses. Nebris is not someone you should take lightly. He's wanted for multiple treasons in many villages and cities in the south."

Etho nods, understanding his mission. 

"You'll need these" 

Hannah hands Etho a dark brown leather satchel. 

Etho quickly takes note of the supplies inside: grey contact lenses, a set of his assassins guise, and few holsters designed to be hidden in plan sight, each had knifes and similar weapons. 

"Good luck, Scarlett Ninja" 

Hannah quickly turns, her long blue overcoat flowing behind her, revealing many holsters, each loaded with knifes and small pistols, and climbs up and over the wall behind her gracefully. 

Etho admired the new courier and her abilities. He hoped one day that he'd get to see her in action.


	2. A Calm Moment To Contemplate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, the small moments of calm in our lives are best spent thinking

Etho went into the Elusive Chicken, walking up to the small bar. 

"Another job, Etho?" The man behind the bar asks, his kind blue eyes having a knowing look. 

"You know it." Etho replies as a frosted mug is placed in front of him. 

"What is it this time?" 

Etho takes a drink from the glass, letting the beer roll over his tongue. 

"It's a two week job, guy by the name of Nebris Ray." 

"Shit... that guys serious Etho, you better be careful."

"Had a run in with him before, Beef?" 

"Yeah, the thief stole a bunch of gold and jewels from my safe." 

"It's no big deal, I am a ninja after all" Etho says cheekily

"You say that every time.... Remember last time you said that?" 

"This is different, that was a group of thieves, this is one man. I'm positive I can handle it" 

"Just be careful, Etho, don't let him get to you."

"I will...." 

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow." 

"You staying here or heading to the loft?"

"I think I'll stay here, the lofts a bit far to travel tonight."

A key is set on the counter in front of Etho.

"Same room as usual." 

"Thanks" Etho says, standing up, leaving some gold coins on the counter, and heading towards the stairs.

Etho climbed the many sets of stairs, making it to the top floor where his room was. 

He went out to the small balcony, sitting on the wood fencing that surrounded the edges. 

The city looked weird at night. It was dark and mysterious, unlike the bright cheeriness it has during the day.

Beef was one a close friend of his, and the group he worked for. It worried Etho that Beef was warning him about Nebris, a guy he hadn't managed to run into yet. which is hard to believe, seeing as he'd had a lot of assignments in this town.

He'd moved here from a big city in the east earlier in the year. His new boss, RB, was strict, always having a new assignment for him. 

She'd also provided him with all new tools, a whole new life. He'd found his place in this city, it was slowly becoming what felt like home. 

He let his gaze linger on his targets house. It was a big two story mansion that took up two or three spots. The house was built out of stone bricks and dark wood logs. 

He would be staying there for two weeks, trying to learn everything and anything he could about Nebris. 

He thought back to the note RB had left for him. He was supposed to do anything he had to, to complete his job. 

He knew exactly what that meant. He had done it before, managed to get close to someone, convince them that they loved him. Got them to be close enough to trust him. 

He'd done it to many people, but there was one that specifically stuck out. A man by the name of Seth Bling. 

It was back before he left his previous town. His old boss, EZ, had given him a final task. He had to assassinate Seth within a week and he was ordered to do anything necessary. 

Seth was almost immediately attracted to him, which made the job that much easier. 

After three days, Etho took him in bed, acting as if he was actually making love to Seth and not just going through the motions. 

In the after glow, Seth had fallen asleep, and Etho injected poison into his neck, then slipped away into the night, leaving town.

Etho headed back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind him, many thing plaguing his thoughts, but mostly the job ahead.


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you see a familiar face among the strange surroundings.

Etho made his way to the bar, taking a seat. He was dressed like a simpleton, having a very minimal amount of weapons concealed. 

"You look weird like that" Beef says, placing a plate of food and a coffee cup in front of Etho. 

"I feel naked" Etho admits. 

"Heh, I bet." Beef chuckles "what do you have like, 2 knifes" 

"Yeah... feels weird." 

"By the way, Hannah dropped this off for you, said it might be important." Beef hands Etho a small black leather case. 

Etho visibly tenses, seeing it. 

"Looks like you've seen a ghost" 

Etho opens the case, seeing the small device inside. four tiny bottles lined the bottom edge. The device was a shiny black material with traces of red here and there. It had a spot to screw a bottle into place. the end opposite of that had a long, sharp needle. 

It was the same one he'd used on Seth.

"You ok there?" 

"Yeah... it's... it's nothing" 

Seth was the one kill that had haunted him. 

"Alright." 

Etho finished his food in silence. As soon as he finished he got up, grabbing his bag, and heading to the door.

"Etho" Beef says, causing Etho to stop and look over his shoulder "Be safe." 

Etho nods, leaving without another word. 

He merged with the crowds on the street, heading towards his destination. He was actually rather nervous, seeing as Beef was even worried.

As he approached the large house, he took a few calming breathes before heading to the front door, were he knocked.

The door opened, revealing an all to familiar face, Arkas. 

"Ah, hello there. You must be sir Etho." Arkas says, not even considering that he knows Etho.

"Yes, how do you do?" 

"Ah, quiet fine, thank you." 

"Sir Nebris is waiting for you in the lounge, I'll take your things to your room for you." 

Etho hands Arkas his bag before heading towards the room Arkas had indicated a second ago. 

Etho stood outside the door way for a minute, just getting himself calmed down.


	4. Meeting The Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a new person isn't something you should ever take for granted

Etho turned the corner and headed into the lounge, seeing his target, Nebris, sitting in a chair, his back to the door.

He instantly started noting small things, the way he sits, his posture, everything he possibly could. 

He made his way to stand in front of Nebris. 

"You must be Etho, take a seat." 

Etho nodded, sitting in the chair across from Nebris. 

The fire in the fireplace not far away danced across his features as Etho studied Nebris. 

He looked to be nowhere as tall as Etho, though Etho was unusually tall. He had a bigger build, looking very muscular. 

He had stunning purple eyes and bright smile. He had short, neatly groomed, dark brown hair and chinstrap. He was decently tanned, completing the look. 

He was actually good looking, Etho realized, which would make things even easier. 

"Yes, and you must be Nebris, it's a pleasure to meet you." Etho says, holding out his hand for Nebris to shake.

Nebris shakes his hand. Etho is shocked at how soft Nebris' hand is.

"Why are you in town, never got the full details?" 

"Ah, a business trip. My fathers business is trying to partner with a local one here in town." Etho says, keeping eye contact "I should only be a nuisance for a couple of weeks" Etho finishes, chuckling softly, keeping the mood light and friendly. 

Nebris chuckles, his purple eyes not as skeptical anymore. 

"It'll be nice having company around this lonely house, for a while at least." Nebris replies.

Nebris was lonely, Etho realized.

"So, tell me about yourself, Etho" 

Etho had a whole backstory written and rehearsed. 

"I'm from ladvay, where my parents run a merchants store." Etho says kindly "how about you?" 

"I grew up here, not much really to tell." Nebris says, his purple eyes displaying new emotions, longing and sadness. 

He must have had a rough childhood, Etho inquired. 

"I have to go take of something in town really quickly, I'll be back in a while." 

"Alright, don't have too much fun" Etho jokes, sending Nebris a smile, which is returned immediately with a chuckle.

Nebris headed out, leaving Etho to explore the house.


	5. A Previous lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's about people's past may shock you

Etho waited a few minutes before getting up to start investigating.

He first went to the second floor, finding many doors, some open, some closed. 

He went to the closed ones first. The first he went into was an office like room. He found a bunch of business documents and person letters to some people, presumably friends or family. 

One letter caught his eye. It was addresses to Nebris, sent from a city way down south, right along the Ridigo Sea. 

 

Dear Mr. Ray

Your order of lock picks and throwing knifes has been terminated due to recent events regarding your treachery with the organization. 

 

He took note of it, before putting back where he'd found it. He quickly went through the rest, taking note of everything even remotely important. 

He made his way to the other room with a closed door, making sure he left the office how he'd found it.

The next room was a very elegant looking bedroom.

It had a very ornate wood bed frame, chairs, and wardrobes. The upholstery was all a deep purple, one that looked distinctly like Nebris' purple eyes. 

He made a quick scope of the room, coming across a picture. 

The picture is of a young boy with long brown hair and deep purple eyes, supposedly Nebris, a women with equally purple eyes and long curly brown hair, probably Nebris' mother, and a man with short brown hair and bubbly blue eyes, most likely his father. Nebris looked to be around six or seven. 

He looked so happy in the picture, which mad Etho's heart swell with happiness. It was an odd sensation, one he'd never had before. It worried him, but he pushed that thought aside, getting back to the task at hand. 

Etho found a wrinkled note, that looked like it had once had tears on it, in the corner of the room, behind the wardrobe.

 

Nebs, my love,

I know this'll seem rude and inconsiderate, but I'm leaving you. I don't have the heart to do it in person. There's stuff I must take care of in Airbedus, which is my home town. I don't know if or when i'll come back. so this is goodbye my love. 

-Seth B.

 

Etho gaped at the letter. Seth B, Seth Bling. Etho killed Nebris' lover. He hadn't known at the time, but the mention of purple being Seth's favorite and lilacs. It must've reminded him of Nebris. 

Etho didn't know how to take the news. It actually kinda pained him, seeing as Nebris was probably devastated because of it. 

It also brought a few things to light. Nebris obviously had a soft side, one he could use his connection with Seth to bring out. 

Etho quickly put everything back to where it had been and left the room, literally running into Arkas. 

"Sir Etho, your room is the last one on the left." 

"Cut the formalities Arkas, Nebris isn't here" 

"Getting down to business already, I see."

"Yes, I only have two weeks to get the job down, so I have to work fast." 

They both freeze when they hear the door open. 

Etho nods at Arkas, making his way to the room he'd been given.


	6. A Few Defining Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's little things about people that you never notice that seem the most magical

Etho closed the door to the room behind him, taking in the same elegant furnishing of Nebris' room. 

His bags where on the end of the bed, along with a small pouch. He picked up the small pouch, feeling the gold coins inside. 

Etho chuckled quietly. He finally payed me back I see, Etho thought to himself. 

He unpacked, making sure to keep his assassins guise, holsters, and weapons hidden. 

There was a knock on the door, which made Etho quickly put the last knife into place and close the storage container.

"Come in" Etho calls

Nebris enters the room, a cut across his cheek, which he doesn't seem to even really notice. 

"....Are you ok?" Etho asks

"What....?" Nebris feels the cut on his cheek "oh that, yeah, I'm fine. A thief down in the farmers market." 

"Ah" 

"My chief is almost done with dinner, if you'd like to join me in the dinning room." 

"Yes, I'll be down soon"

Nebris leaves without another word. 

Etho takes the rest of his holsters and sheaths off, feeling safe enough to walk around without them. 

He makes his way down the stairs, nodding at Arkas when he passes him. 

Etho takes the seat beside Nebris at the large dinning room table. 

After a servant brought in the food, which was beautifully cooked lamb chops and mash potatoes, Nebris started a conversation.

"Have you ever been here before, this town that is?" 

"One other time, but it was very brief, just passing through." 

"Ah, I see, so you've never seen the little gems then"

"I'd suppose not" Etho says, laughing 

"I could give you a tour, if you'd like."

"That would be great Nebris, I'd really appreciate it."

After a little bit of quiet while eating, Nebris brings up another topic.

"Just curious, your hair, it's what color exactly?" 

"Ah, that, it's platinum blonde." 

"Is that a genetic thing or....?" 

"Yes, my father had this color as well, runs in the family" That actually wasn't a lie. "I could ask the same about your eyes" Etho deadpans 

"Genetic as well. My mother...." Nebris has a brief look of sadness cross his face "she also had purple eyes." 

"I'm guessing your mother was very beautiful, considering your a handsome man yourself." Etho says, trying to be charming.

A light blush appears on Nebris' face "she was beautiful, people used to say I looked exactly like her." 

Etho had started etching away Nebris' protective barrier, finding that soft side.

The same servant that had brought the food, took the dishes away when we finished. 

"Would you like to accompany me for a drink in the lounge?" Nebris asks, his purple gaze cast on Etho.

"I'm going to have to deny your request, its been a long travel and I'd like to rest. But, thank you for the offer." 

Nebris nods "makes sense. Sleep well." 

Etho nods his thanks as he makes his way up to his room.

Arkas is waiting there when he enters the room. He closes the door behind him, giving the two more privacy. 

"Handsome? are you really going that route Etho?" Arkas asks, shaking his head. 

"Yes, I feel that this'll be the easiest way." 

"Isn't this exact thing the reason you left the last city" 

"Yes, but that won't happen this time." 

"...." 

"I promise I'll be careful Arkas. This is my career, I know what I'm doing" 

"Alright, well good night Mr. Etho." 

Arkas leaves, tension hanging in the air. 

Etho pushed the thoughts aside, getting a small, old, worn leather book out of his bag and sat on the bed. 

He opened it, turning to a page he'd looked at time and time again, Seth's page.

Etho was an assassin, but not heartless. He kept a page or two on each person he assassinated, making sure he remembered each. 

Each page told about the person, Seth's was very detailed. Etho read about Seth, seeing that while he had been on that job that Seth had mentioned Nebris, not by name, but he did. 

He mentioned him loving lilacs and fresh baked blueberry muffins. He mentioned him loving night time and the sun set. 

Etho now had a little more info on Nebris, and how he could get Nebris to trust him.


	7. A Trip To the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that are the most charming

The next morning, Etho woke up to a sun beam in his face. It actually felt peaceful, in this place, even though he knew the fate of the one that lived here. 

He got dressed and headed down into the kitchen, finding a servant washing a plate. 

"Good morning Mr. Etho" She says, her voice not wavering. 

"Good morning" Etho replies with a smile

"If your looking for Mr. Ray, he probably won't be up for a while, he's always been one for sleeping in." 

"That's quiet alright. Do you perhaps have flour, eggs, sugar, and blueberries?" 

The women looks at Etho confused "yes, but why, may I ask?"

"Wanted to make some muffins" 

"Everything is in the pantry over there" She nods to a door "I'll just get out of your way then" 

She heads for the door, leaving Etho to bake.

After an hour the muffins are done and cooling on the counter, making the kitchen smell delicious. 

Etho looks up, seeing Nebris with ruffled brown hair standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nebris. I just thought I'd make some blueberry muffins. Would you like one?" 

"... Yes, yes I would" Nebris replies, a small smile forming on his face.

Nebris' reaction makes Etho feel happy and accomplished, though he couldn't tell why. 

Etho hands Nebris a muffin, their hands brushing and Etho can feel the small shudder. 

Etho takes that as a good sign, seeing as it was his goal to get close to Nebris. 

"I'll have Emily make some coffee and we can enjoy these in the lounge" Nebris says

Etho follows Nebris as he makes his way to the lounge, sitting down in the seat he'd sat in the day before. 

After they had their coffee and muffins, which Nebris had gawked over how good they were, Nebris brought up the same topic as last night.

"I thought we could head into town today, I need to pick up a few things from the market and there's this quant little restaurant we could have lunch at." 

"That would be nice, I'll get around so we can leave soon"

"I'll meet you back down here in half an hour." 

Etho heads back up to his room and straps a leg sheath on and places his favorite dagger, the one with the black ebony hilt with 'Scarlett Ninja' written in a deep red curly font, in it, already feeling safer. 

He fixes his messy hair and heads back down stairs, some gold in his pocket.

After Nebris had come down stairs, the two headed out in a comfortable silence.

They reached the small market area and Etho scanned the place, making sure there weren't any suspicious people around. 

The two walked up to a stand that sold books, which was run by a young Irishman named Pyro.

Pyro looked at Etho, nodded slightly, then looked to Nebris. 

Etho was wearing grey contacts that masked his red eye. Whenever he was like that people knew he was on a job. 

"Hello Nebris, how may I help you today?" Pryo asks

"I had Emily stop by to give you an order earlier this week, is it ready yet?"

"Ah, yes it is. That'll be 25 gold" 

Nebris hands him the gold and Pyro hands him a bag with a bunch of books.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you" 

The two head out again, walking further into the market. 

"I've got to head into the bakery real quick, you can wait here or come with, I don't care" 

"I think I'll wait here" Etho says, taking note of Aurey's flower booth behind him.

After Nebris heads in, Etho walks up to Aurey's booth.

She sends him a look and he nods 

"On a job I take it?" 

"Yes." 

"The guy that went into the bakery?" 

Etho nods "could I have a lilac?" 

"Taking that route?" 

"Yep" 

"Alright, here you go, one lilac. this ones free, but the next bunch won't be" Aurey says, flashing Etho a smile

Etho smiles back before turning around and waiting at the bakery doors. 

When Nebris comes out of the bakery, Etho is leaning against the wall, smelling the lilac. 

"Oh hey" Etho says "here" He hands Nebris the small purple flower.

Nebris accepts its, a light blush appearing on his face again. And, yet again, Etho felt that surge of happiness, seeing Nebris happy.

"So, what restaurant are we heading to?" Etho asks 

"It's just down the street. The royal chicken." 

"Lets get going then" Etho replies, linking his and Nebris' arms. 

As they pass by, Aurey forms a heart with her hands and mouths: You two are cute!

Etho feels his face heat up slightly, but tries to ignore it.


	8. One Step Forward, One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you feel like you've come so far, only to realize you never actually went anywhere

The next day Nebris was in a really good mood, which made Etho happy, though he couldn't tell why. 

"I have to head into town for business today" Etho tells Nebris

"Alright, well I've got some reading to do so I'll see you tonight for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." 

Etho headed through town, to a small house right near the outer walls. 

The man that lived there answered not long after Etho knocked, his brown hair a bit of a mess, a light blush on his face. 

"Hey Etho... you uh... you need something?" The shy man, Kurt, asks.

"Yes, I need all the info you have on a person." 

"Job?" 

"Yep" 

"Come in" Kurt waves Etho in, stepping to the side. 

"Hey E" Another man says, waving. 

"Hey Z" Etho replies, putting two and two together on Kurt's less than normal appearance. 

"Who do you need dirt on?" Kurt Asks 

"Nebris Ray" 

"Him.... alright" 

Kurt walks out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a thick folder and handing it to Etho. 

"There's a lot there Etho, he's not a good man." 

"Yeah, that's why I've been given the job." 

"Is that all?" 

".... Yes, wouldn't want to interupt anything else" Etho says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt blushes heavily "Well I'll uh, I'll see you later." 

Etho heads out the door, laughing. He heads back through town, heading into the Elusive Chicken, taking a seat at the bar.

"Hey Etho, how's the job going?" Beef asks, looking at the folder Etho had.

"It's going smoothly, just stopped by Kurt's for info on Nebris." 

"Nice. So what route have you decided to take for this one?" 

"Seduce and poison" Etho says blankly 

"That's one of your specialties." 

"Yeah, weirdly it is." 

"So, what brings you by?" 

"Wanna help me look through these?" 

"Sure, looking for anything in particular?" 

"Anything he likes, interests, anything I could use against him, really." 

"Alright, lets get started." 

"Hey Etho... you may wanna read this...." Beef says after a little while, sliding a piece of paper in front of Etho. 

The letter is in Kurt's neat cursive handwriting, that spreads across the whole page, front and back 

 

Nebris was born in the small town of Oceion, which is right along the Ridigo Sea. He was born to Mallisa and Adam Ray. He also had a sister, though he doesn't personally know her. She was taken by the person who killed his parents. Nebris was 8 when his parents died. They were in their family home right on the coast, Nebris, Mallisa, Adam, and their infant daughter, when they heard the shattering of a window. Adam rushed to see what happened, and that was when they saw her. She was wearing a dark blue cape, with a hood, that concealed her identity. The family could hear Adam scream, then nothing. that's when the mysterious women came into the room, brandishing a bloody knife. Mallisa pushed Nebris behind her, attempting to protect them as she held her daughter and the small knife she had. The mysterious women charged Mallisa, hitting her with a throwing knife in the shoulder. She took the young girl and stabbed the bloody knife through Mallisa's heart. The mysterious women left, leaving Nebris shaking in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. Eventually, the local authorities came and took Nebris from the house, away from the horrifying scene. He was left with a close family friend, Baj. Nebris started practicing the skills needed to be a thief, so maybe one day he'd be able to get revenge on the mysterious women who killed his family and abducted his sister. He eventfully ran away from home, stealing things along his way, building up his wealth so he could live on his own, not having to depend on others. About five years ago he ended up here, in Hollustrem. 

 

Etho stared at the paper in shock. He had figured that Nebris had had a rough child hood, but he never imagined it was that bad.

A few more papers were placed in front of Etho, Beef giving him a look. 

 

Nebris has been seeing this man, Seth Bling. Seth seems like a decent guy, he definitely brings out the best in Nebris. Seth is a business owner. I'm guessing he knows about Nebris' past, but it's hard to tell.

 

Seth left town a week ago. Nebris hasn't been the same. He's gone around on a stealing spree. I don't think this'll stop till Seth comes back, if he does.

 

Word has come back that Seth was killed. Nebris hasn't been seen in weeks. I'm guessing he's very depressed, seeing as the two were very close. 

 

I finally saw Nebris again today. His once long hair was cut really short and he had a beard. He still looked sad, though maybe not as much as before. His purple eyes still didn't look as bright as usual. Though seeing him in town gives me hope that maybe he's getting over Seth.

 

Etho's heart ached. He had hurt Nebris so badly by killing Seth. It was something he would never be able to forget. 

"It's uh... its almost time for dinner, I better head back, thanks for your help" Etho says, praying that Beef wouldn't question the sudden mood change.

"No problem my friend, good luck." 

"Thanks" Etho says, heading back to Nebris' house. 

Once Etho walked in, he knew there was something different. You could feel it in the air. The energy was different.

When Etho went into the dinning room he could really tell. 

The room was candle lit, a bottle of fancy looking red wine sat on the table unopened. Nebris himself looked fancy, his hair done and wearing a nice purple dress shirt. 

Nebris looked happy, very happy, which was a change from before, at least from what he'd read.

Etho sat down, feeling butterflies in his stomach, and weight on his shoulders.

"What's the occasion?" Etho asks

Nebris shrugs "Just thought we'd have a nice dinner." 

There was definitely something different. Nebris' purple eyes had a softer look to them, happier than he'd seen Nebris since he'd arrived a few days ago.

The servant, Emily, brought food and poured both of them glasses of the red wine.

After she left and dinner had been eaten. The two went into the lounge, a glass of wine each. 

The way Nebris looked at Etho was exactly what Etho had been working towards, though it made his heart swell at the thought that he made Nebris happy. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the calmness. 

"You know, I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Nebris says randomly, though Etho knew exactly why. 

"Oh?" Etho questions

"It's nice, having you around Etho, makes things seem less dreary." 

Etho smiled "yeah, it has been nice. Great company like you is hard to find" 

Nebris' gaze softens as he looks at Etho. 

Etho knows this is his chance to really get things going, so he stands up and walks over to Nebris, bending over to kiss him. 

Nebris kisses back the instant Etho's lips are on his. Etho had gone through this before, kissing someone he didn't even remotely have feelings for, just to get the job done. But, this was different. Etho caresses Nebris' cheeks, getting lost in the embrace, his heart fluttering. 

The two eventually pulled away, Etho's lips tingling. The kiss had left him wanting to lean in and kiss him again and again. 

Etho had never felt like this before and it confused and scared him.

Etho felt himself craving to kiss Nebris again, so he did, sitting on Nebris' lap, tangling his fingers in his silky dark brown hair. 

The feeling he got while kissing Nebris was something he'd never experienced, not even with Seth. He craved Nebris' touch, he craved the feeling of closeness they had at that moment. He didn't want it to end. 

Etho felt the growing bulg on his outer thigh. Etho moved his hand to palm at Nebris' crotch, bringing out a low moan from Nebris. 

Etho made quick work of unzipping Nebris' pants and moving them out of the way. He took Nebris' hardening dick into his hands, stroking it teasingly, brining out another moan from Nebris. 

"... Etho!" Nebris begs, bucking his hips.

Etho chuckles, moving in to place his lips on Nebris' silencing his begging. He picked up pace, moving faster, making Nebris moan into the kiss. 

Etho broke the kiss, moving to Nebris' neck where he started kissing it lightly, nipping occasionally. He kissed a bruise into Nebris' tanned skin, which sends Nebris over the edge and he comes with a strangled moan, his release spilling onto Nebris' black pants and slightly on Etho's hand. 

Etho brings his hand to his mouth, licking off the warm white substance, causing Nebris to shudder. 

Etho noticed his painfully obvious bulg, and how it was throbbing. Nebris purple eyes wandered to the spot, pure lust in them. 

Etho stood up, Nebris having shooed him off his lap. Nebris backed Etho against a wall, kissing him deeply, his hands fiddling with Etho's pants. 

Soon Nebris was kneeling in front of Etho, his tongue teasingly licking at Etho's hardened dick. It was excruciating, how much of a tease Nebris was being to Etho. 

"Ne... Nebris..." Etho moans, tangling his hands in Nebris' hair, trying to move is head farther onto his dick. 

Etho hated begging, but it didn't seem to matter to him at this moment, he just wanted Nebris, he just Nebris to quite being such a tease. 

Nebris gently sucks on the tip, licking up the pre come. 

"Nebris.... Please!" Etho begs

Nebris finally complies, taking Etho's dick fully into his mouth, deep throating him. 

Etho comes with a load moan, leaning back against the walk for support. 

He watches as Nebris swallows, which was so alluring. If Etho hadn't already been hard, that would've caused it. 

Etho shakily fixes his pants and undergarments, watching Nebris' purple eyes admire him. 

"I... I'm gonna... go to bed...." Etho says, his mind clouded by fog. 

Nebris nods, sitting back down in his chair. 

Etho heads up to his room, finding Arkas waiting there, yet again. 

"That was all just an act, right?" 

".... Of... of course" Etho replies

Etho didn't actually know. He wanted to believe it was all an act, but the way Nebris made him feel, the way he craved Nebris made him question everything. 

"I don't believe it, Etho, not for one second. You don't beg. You don't let others tease you."

"I...." 

"Just don't be stupid Etho, you know exactly what'll happen." Arkas says, leaving the room with a sigh. 

Arkas was right. 

Etho felt like he had taken a step in the right direction. but also felt like he'd taken a step in the wrong direction. He wasn't getting anywhere.


	9. Emotions Can Be Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions can be the most confusing thing in your life

Etho was so lost, he felt so safe, so at home, with Nebris. He felt like he belonged and he was wanted. But, Etho knew he couldn't get attached to Nebris, but he felt like he was.

Etho didn't know what to do. He need to clear his mind.

He quickly got dressed, grabbing his bag with his assassins guise and weapons and headed down to the foyer.

"Are.... are you leaving?" Nebris asks, looking sad and hurt, the same look he probably gave Seth when he left.

"No, just heading out for a while. I've got a meeting."

Nebris releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "alright, have fun, but not too much."

Etho chuckled, loving the light heartedness the two had.

"Don't think I could have as much fun as last night" Etho winks, making Nebris' face turn red.

Etho walks over to Nebris, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply, only pulling away when he needed to breath, though he didn't want to, he never did.

Etho left, leaving Nebris standing in the foyer, his lips tingling.

Etho headed out of the town, ending up at the loft, his home. He changed into his assassins guise, already feeling more at home.

He grabbed his long bow from the upper part of the loft, where he stashed all of his weapons. He adjusted the mask on his face and went back out to where he had targets set up.

He started shooting arrows, hitting the middle with each shot, and started thinking.

He thought back to Seth. He had felt something towards Seth, though nothing like he felt towards Nebris. Seth had been kind, caring, something Etho had liked.

Etho had never had to deal with his feelings before with any job, beyond Seth and Nebris.

The feelings he had towards Nebris, they developed so fast. He had been trying to seduce Nebris so he could poison him in his sleep.

He had to get Nebris to trust him completely, which already had. But, the thought of hurting Nebris was unpleasant. It would hurt him, he couldn't live with himself if he did any harm to Nebris, beyond what he'd already caused by killing Seth.

But, on the other side, it was his job. He had to do it. Maybe all these feelings are just fake, all in the moment.

Etho fired the last arrow, which hit the target with a loud thud, splitting another arrow in half.

He had to ignore the feelings. He had to complete his job.

Etho collected the arrows, putting them back in the quiver. He heard soft footsteps behind him and spun around, notching an arrow and pulling it back in the process.

He saw Beef and lowered the bow, letting the string slowly go back to its resting position.

"Be more careful! I could've shot you!" Etho yells

"But you didn't, and you won't."

Etho mumbles something unintelligible.

"What're you doing here?" Etho asks

"Arkas stopped by today, saying I should talk to you."

"Oh god" Etho pinches the bridge of his nose "it's nothing, really Beef."

"Etho, I've known you for a while now, I can tell when your lying, not even your mask can hide it."

Etho grumbles, sitting down on a log.

"So....?"

"It's Nebris.... I... I think I have feelings for him." Etho admits

Beef sighs "how bad is it?"

"...." Etho just blushes, looking at his gloved hands.

"It's that bad, huh?"

"I don't know what to do Beef... the thought of hurting him.... I just can't."

"It's your job, Etho, you know you have to."

"I know, and that's why it's frustrating!" Etho shouts

"Well, the question is, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna have to ignore the feelings, that's all I can do"

"Just don't get yourself hurt, Etho, be cautious."

"I'll try Beef, I'll try."

"Now, why don't you go change and we'll head back to town."

"Alright."

It was almost dusk when Etho found his way back to Nebris' house, finding Nebris in the lounge.

"Hey Etho" Nebris says, smiling kindly at him.

Etho gives Nebris a small wave, sitting down in the chair opposite of Nebris.

"Are you ok?"

Etho shrugs, knowing he can't discuss what was really going on.

Nebris walks over Etho, sitting on his lap. "hey, you know you can talk to me."

Nebris' voice was deep and gravely and oh so alluring.

"It's nothing Nebris, really, I've just had a stressful day."

"Aw, I'm sorry" Nebris says, massaging Etho's shoulder, allowing him to relax under Nebris' gentle touch.

Etho put his head on Nebris' shoulder, letting out a deep breath. Etho took in a breath, taking in Nebris' husky smell and it was intoxicating.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Etho asks himself.

Nebris continued to massage Etho's shoulders, relaxing him enough to fall asleep.


	10. A Haunting Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, reliving your past in a dream can be torture

Etho awoke to an unfamiliar room. It wasn't his, but Nebris'. Nebris was laying curled against Etho's side. 

Etho had to admit how right this felt. It had only been a week, but Etho had fallen for Nebris and there really wasn't much else he could say. But, Nebris had also fallen for Etho. it hadn't taken long at all. The two were drawn together like magnets. 

Etho was still stuck with a decision though. He still had a job to complete.

Etho decided to take the day off from everything and just relax, let his stressed mind and frayed nerves take a breather. 

Etho carefully moved closer to Nebris, wrapping his arms around the muscular mans waist, slipping his hands under his shirt, craving skin on skin contact. 

Nebris made Etho feel so happy, so safe. 

Etho feel back asleep quickly, falling into a fit full sleep, caused by a nightmare. 

 

Etho held Seth's hand, guiding him through the small house and into the bedroom. 

Etho made quick work of starting a kiss, a deep passionate one. One Seth returned eagerly. 

Etho broke the kiss for mer seconds, lifting Seth's shirt off of him and tossing it aside and continuing the kiss. 

Seth had made it quiet painfully obvious how much he wanted Etho to take him, to make love to him. 

Etho quickly took care of his own clothes and the rest if Seth's. Then he pushed Seth onto the bed, grabbing the small bottle of lube and spreading it on his hardening dick. He positioned himself at Seth's hole, pushing in gently, loving the way Seth squirmed beneath him, moans escaping his lips. 

He made quick work of getting going, moving at a fast, rough pace, taking Seth's hardened dick into his hands, stroking it teasingly. 

Seth came with a load moan of Etho's name. Etho gave one last rough thrust, hitting the sweet spot, and came inside Seth, filling him. 

Etho pulled out, leaving Seth whimpering from the empty feeling. Seth had almost instantly fallen asleep, leaving Etho to do his job. 

He grabbed the small black leather case, unlatching it and grabbing a small bottle, the one farthest to the left. It was the quickest acting poison, one that would make it less painful and less drown out. 

He quickly screwed the bottle in place, putting the sterilized needle to his neck and taking a deep breath. He quickly pushed the needle in, squeezing the trigger, watching the dark purple liquid drain from the small bottle until it was all gone. 

He quickly packed up the device, hearing Seth's breathing already slowing. 

He quickly dressed and left, looking back once, seeing Seth's chest no longer rising and falling. 

 

Etho awake in a cold sweet, his heart racing and he was painfully hard. He took deep breathes, attempting to get his breathing under control.

Nebris was still sound asleep beside him. 

Etho reached under the elastic of his pajama pants, starting to pump his hand on his dick, trying to relieve himself. 

A pair of soft lips were suddenly on his, kissing him. Nebris' hands grabbed Etho wrists gently, making him release his dick. Nebris' soft hands started stroking his dick teasingly, rubbing his finger across the tip. 

"Let me" Kiss "take care of" kiss "that" Nebris says, kissing Etho every so often. 

Etho made a small whining noise, tilting his head, encouraging Nebris, letting him tease him, letting him push him to the very edge. 

Etho never would have seen himself doing this, letting himself be at the mercy of anyone, but, here he was, and Nebris was taking the lead, teasing him, making him beg and want more. 

By the time Etho came, there was sweat beaded on his forehead and he was panting, the long drawn out ecstasy still coursing through him. 

He started feeling tired and lays his head on Nebris' chest, letting the rise and fall soothe him back into a peaceful sleep.

When Etho woke up, Nebris wasn't beside him anymore, but sitting on the floor by a closet, a few pictures on the ground, one in his hand, tears in his purple eyes. 

This worried Etho. It really, really worried him. 

Etho quickly got up, heading over to Nebris and hugging him, holding him close. 

"Nebsy... are.. are you ok?" Etho asks worriedly 

"I miss him so much Etho!" Nebris sobs, collapsing on Etho.

All Etho could do was hold Nebris close, stroking his hair. 'I miss him too Nebsy, I miss him too' Etho though to himself, trying not to cry.

"Do... do you need to talk about it?" Etho eventually asks 

Nebris nods "Seth left two years ago.... I loved him, Etho, I loved him so, so much...." Nebris sobs "he left to go to some city out in the west.... some bastard killed him. They took him from me Etho and I never got to get revenge" 

Etho felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. To think he was that bastard that killed Seth. It pained Etho so much. 

"I'm... I'm sorry Nebris" Etho mumbles, brining Nebris closer. "I'm so so sorry" 

Etho couldn't tell Nebris that he'd killed Seth. He couldn't bring himself to.

All Etho could really do was hold Nebris close, and hope to god they'd make it through this.


	11. Pain And Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in life, you only experience pain and tears

It had been almost a week since that emotional morning, and Etho hadn't ever felt more lost. He loved Nebris, deeply. But, he had killed Seth, which he hadn't told Nebris about yet. He hadn't told him about his real life. His real job. 

He had two days to complete his job, and he didn't think he could do it. 

During the week he'd grown so close to Nebris. The two were practically inseparable. 

"You ok....?" Nebris asks, bringing Etho out of his thoughts, which were a never ending trail of worries.

"Uh yeah... I'm fine" Etho says, glancing at Nebris, seeing him worried, which hurt his heart greatly.

"You've been acting weird all week, I'm worried about you...." 

"It's nothing, really Nebris." Etho says with a sigh.

"What aren't you telling me? there's gotta be something" 

Etho stops walking, turning to face Nebris, taking both of his soft hands in his own.

"There is something Nebris.... I...." Etho stared into Nebris' purple eyes and the rush of emotions that hit him were the exact opposite of what he should want, but what he really wanted was right in front of him. "I'm the one that killed Seth....." 

A startled look came to Nebris' face, then quickly turned to hurt and betrayal, which Etho hated putting there. 

"What?!?!.....how.... how could you" Nebris sobs, breaking down. 

"I.... I'm an assassin.... I had been given the job to kill him.... I'm so, so sorry Nebs...." Etho says, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, his perfect guise crumbling down. "I'm sorry" Etho adds, it coming out barely above a whisper.

Nebris just stands there, his cheeks stained with tears, looking shocked, betrayed, hurt, and broken. 

"Go" Nebris whispers, his voice quiet and raspy

"Bu....." was all Etho got the chance to say

"Go and never come back" Nebris says, interrupting Etho, his voice cracking. 

Etho bows his head in shame, walking away from the purple eyed man that he loves. He had hurt Nebris so badly. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve anything.


	12. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes crying is the only thing you can do

Beef had seen Etho's tear stained face. He'd seen him walk up the stairs slowly, not evening acknowledging his presence. Beef knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. 

Etho doesn't cry, he doesn't show his true emotions in public. He doesn't look depressed. Beef was worried. Really worried. 

He hurried up the stairs, rushing to check on his friend. Once he got to the top floor, he found Etho's door locked, which was unusual. 

He quickly dug for his keys, unlocking the door as fast as possible and rushing in.

Etho was sitting on the bed, a small throwing knife in hand, putting cuts along his wrists. Etho had tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red. 

Beef rushed over, taking the knife from Etho's grasp, setting it off to the side. 

"Why, Etho?" Beef asks, taking Etho's pale, thin wrists in his hands, seeing how bad the cuts really were. 

"I... I hurt him...." 

"Who?" 

"Ne...Nebris" Etho sobs

"As in....?" Beef asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I... I killed Seth." 

Beef looked at Etho confused "Who?" 

"The... the last person I killed from the other town. The one that caused me to leave." 

"How does that hurt Nebris?" 

"He... he loved Seth" 

"Oh....." Beef muttered as realization hit him. 

Etho had killed someone Nebris had held close, someone he loved. No wonder he was mad at Etho, anyone logically would be. 

"What are you going to do?" Beef asks, gently 

"I... I don't know" 

Beef takes off the apron he'd been wearing and wipes at Etho's wrist, causing Etho to gasp and whimper as the pain hit him.

After Beef was satisfied that Etho would be ok, at least momentarily, he got up and found some gauze, which he used to bandage up his wrists. 

Etho had broken down, and Beef knew why. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. Etho had fallen hard for Nebris. 

"Don't leave...." Etho whispers, tears still falling. 

"Never" Beef replies, sitting on a chair, awaiting Etho to fall asleep. 

~~~<3~~~

Nebris sat in a dark corner of his room, hugging his knees, his heart broken into a million little pieces. 

He felt so broken. Etho had killed Seth. He had loved Seth so much. He was sure that they were gonna get married someday. 

Seth had known about Nebris' past and his current career choice. But, Nebris had also known about Seth's past, which might have brought them closer. 

Nebris started crying again as the memory off that whole conversation played in his head.

 

".... Nebris... my love, there's something I'd like to tell you." Seth said, casting his irresistible brown eyes on Nebris. 

"What is it?" Nebris asked confused. 

"My mom died when I was born..." Seth began, tears already forming. 

"Seth, you don't have too." Nebris said, interrupting him, taking his hands in his own. 

"You... you told me about yours... I just need too." 

Nebris nods, gently squeezing Seth's hands, understanding what must be done. 

"My dad killed himself not long after. I never knew either of them. I was put into an adoption agency, not having any other family. All the kids there picked on me. I wasn't liked by anyone, not even the adults..... eventually though, I was adopted. A gentleman by the name of Joseph adopted me. He had seemed nice, but he was actually abusive. He... he beat me... and burned me.... and... and he... he.... he... raped me" Seth sobs, his voice cracking. 

Nebris brings Seth closer, hugging him tightly, stroking his short brown hair. "shhh. you don't need to tell me anymore." 

"No... no... I..... I told the police about it... and... and no one believed me.... then he... he did it again.... and... I.... I stabbed him.... and... that's when some woman came in and saved me. She.... took me away from that horrible place. She left me with a kind family here.... I never learned her name, though I knew she had orange hair and blue eyes....." Seth pushed on, fighting through the tears, his voice continuing to crack. 

Nebris just brought him closer, murmuring in his ear, telling him it was going to be ok.

 

Nebris blinked away tears, trying not to get caught up on Seth again. He'd thought he'd gotten over it. He'd left that whole part of his life behind. He cut his hair, he tried to forget everything and anything. 

But, when Etho came into his life, that all changed. Nebris felt happy again. It was almost as if Seth were still around. It didn't really affect him until things got intimate. It was like Seth all over again. Etho was sweet, charming, and oh so passionate. Nebris quickly fell for that. He truly did love Etho. 

But, when Etho told Nebris that he'd killed Seth, it literally broke his heart. He was furious and hurt, but mostly he felt betrayed. He felt like his heart broke in two. The one part that had actually had hope, and the one that had doubts. 

Nebris wiped at his eyes, willing the tears to stop. 

Seth and himself and gone through some difficult times and fights, Nebris realized. 

Maybe he should talk to Etho about it.... maybe he should let the past be the past, because that half of his heart that still believed and stilled loved Etho, wanted him to. So maybe he should.


	13. A Realiztaion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, pain and tears lead to a realization

Nebris nervously walked into the Elusive Chicken, hoping Beef would know where Etho was. 

"Hi Nebris, what can I do for ya?" Beef asks as Nebris approaches the bar. 

"Do you know where Etho is?" Nebris asks, biting his bottom lip "we need to talk" 

Beef gives Nebris a questioning look "he's on the top floor, just be gentle, he's really hurting right now" 

Nebris nods, making his way up the stairs. 

With each step he took, his heart picked up pace. He was so worried and nervous. 

Eventually he stopped outside of an old wooden door on the top floor. He had a feeling of dread, like everything would come crashing down. 

But, he pushed that all aside and knocked.

"Come in" Nebris hears from an emotionless sounding Etho. 

He made his into the room, closing the door behind him. 

The second he saw Etho, his heart dropped. Etho had bandages on both wrists. His face was red from crying and his eyes were emotionless and hazy.

Nebris couldn't help but run over to Etho and throw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry Etho.... I'm so so sorry. I love you so much" Nebris says, feeling himself slowly breaking down. 

For all the anger, sadness, and betrayal he had felt, the pure love he felt for Etho overcame that. 

Etho hesitantly wraps his arms around Nebris, resting his head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely, finally, that spark of hope back.

"Are... are we good now?" Etho eventually asks, lifting head up off of Nebris' shoulder. 

"Yeah... I think we are" Nebris replies "if you tell me what happened" Nebris adds, gesturing to Etho's wrists. 

"Last night... I... I had a break down and I wasn't thinking straight and I cut myself" 

Nebris hadn't realized he'd caused that much pain to Etho

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Etho. I hate that I've caused you so much pain" 

"But... I've cause you a lot of pain too, and I'm sorry." 

"Lets let the past be the past"

"Yeah, but, just know, it hurt me too when I killed him"

Nebris looks at Etho incredulously, but lets it slide. He was just happy to have Etho back. 

After everything had calmed down, and the two were back at Nebris' house, Nebris recalled something. 

"Etho.... didn't you say you were an assassin?" 

"Yeah....." 

"Wait.... then.... that means...." It hit Nebris on why Etho was actually there

"I'm not going to kill you Nebris, I can't." 

"Can't?" 

"I love you, Nebris. There's no way I could hurt you. Ever." 

"Isn't it like your job, though?" 

"Yes.... I technically have one day to complete it."

"What'll happen if you don't?" 

"RB will come after me, most likely. I'd be defying the order, treachery, really." 

"Who's RB?" 

"The head mistress."

"What does she look like?" Nebris asks skeptically.

"She's kinda short, has short, shaggy, orange hair, and blue eyes. she generally wears a dark blue overcoat, though she does have a dark red one." 

Nebris gasps, as the realization hits him, all the small details coming together, all the puzzle pieces finally creating a bigger picture.

 

~A dark red cloak and blue eyes was all Nebris could remember~ 

 

~"She had orange hair and blue eyes, though I never knew her name"~

 

"That bitch" Nebris growls, all the pent up anger and sadness bubbling through him. 

"Whoa... what?" 

"She's the one that killed my parents and took my sister. She's the one that brought Seth here, just to have you kill him." 

".... But she didn't give me the mission... EZ did"


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization turns to plans

"Wait.... who's EZ?" Nebris asks

"My previous employer" 

"Why did he have you kill Seth?" 

"We never get a reason, only a target." 

"So.... you have no idea why your supposed to kill me?" 

"No, but I can only assume its from all the stuff you've stolen and the treachery in the south." 

"... you... you know about that?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"......" Nebris honestly wasn't sure how to take that information

Etho sensed his uneasiness and brought a hand up, caressing his cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. 

"That changes nothing, Nebris. the past is the past and nothing can change that." 

Etho saw the relief replace the uneasiness. 

"What are you going to do about the whole RB thing?" 

"Lets kill her" Nebris says bluntly 

"Kill her?" 

"Yes, she's done so much to me, and to you. lets just do it and get it over with." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes. it'll be easy. Your an assassin, you've been trained to kill, and I'm a thief, we make a perfect team." 

"Alright. we'll do it Nebris. but, we'll need some information on her first" 

"And we're do you suppose we'll get that?" 

"I know a guy." 

~~~<3~~~

Etho knocked on the door to Kurt's house, awaiting the young man to answer.

When he does, it's apparent that they'd interrupted something. His hair was a serious mess and his face is a deep red, his clothes look haphazardly thrown on. 

".... Hey... Etho, Nebris.... you uh... you need something?" Kurt asks, sounding slightly out of breath. 

Etho chuckles lightly "every time I come over, jeez Kurt" 

Kurt's face turns a deeper shade of red

"Anyway, I need info on someone." 

Kurt sends Nebris a look, but motions them in, closing and locking the door behind them. 

"Who?" Kurt asks 

"RB" 

".... Uh Etho, you know that's against the code" 

"Yeah. I know" 

"You do know the consequences, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright" 

Kurt heads into another room, leaving the two alone. 

"Consequences?" Nebris asks, looking confused. 

"It's part of the contract I signed..... no ones allowed to know the past of the head mistress, the consequence of that is death. Public execution, actually." 

"Oh...." 

Kurt comes back into the room, handing Etho a thick folder

"That's everything, Etho. Just don't tell anyone who you got this from. I'm not suffering with you" 

"Wow, what a friend you are" Etho says jokingly. 

"Now go, please, I was busy." 

"Yeah you were" 

The two head for the door, before they leave Etho yells

"Don't have too much fun Z!" 

"No promises!" They hear as a reply 

"You're good friends with them, I take it?" Nebris asks after they had left the house. 

"Yeah" 

"Where are we gonna go to look through this?" Nebris asks, gesturing to the folder. 

"Lets go to the Elusive Chicken, Beef will make sure we're safe." 

Nebris nods, the two making their way to the inn. 

They sit at the bar and start looking through the folder, finding many things that would help them. And, many that hurt Nebris. 

 

I Found RB's diary today while snooping around and copied down a few of the pages.

I fucken hate Malissa. She stole him from me. She stole Adam. Adam was supposed to be mine. We were supposed to be married. That's when he meet Malissa. He left me for her and they got married not long ago. Their first child arrived yesterday. They named him Nebris Ray. 

I've spoken with EZ recently, he's said there's a young boy in town that he thinks has potential to be an assassin. I hope he's right. 

Nebris is now eight and Malissa just had a second child, a young daughter named Hannah Ray. She sure is a beautiful young girl. She looks just like her father. Her brown hair and blue eyes. her face structure, everything. it's just like her fathers.

I'm moving in tomorrow for my revenge. Hopefully it'll all go as planned. 

It was very successful. Adam and Malissa are both dead, I've taken Hannah and Nebris was left cowering in a corner. No need to take him out just yet. I have plans for him. 

Nebris ran away today, heading off somewhere. I think I know where's he's going. I'll be waiting there for him, Hannah and I will. She doesn't remember anything. she just thinks I'm her adoptive mother.

EZ sent a business man named Seth into town today. He's supposedly going to be working in town for a year or two. EZ had mentioned something about introducing Nebris and Seth.

Just as EZ had suspected, Nebris and Seth fell in love. It didn't take long at all. My plan of revenge is slowly coming to its close. 

EZ had mentioned a young boy many years ago, one he thought would be perfect for the agency. Well, he was right. His names Etho, he's supposed to be the best that EZ's ever seen. Supposedly EZ has a plan for him. 

EZ had Seth leave town today, he's supposed to go back to where he is. He's giving Etho the job of taking him out.

Etho just arrived in town today. He came by the agency today. EZ had told me he was coming. He had completed the job of killing Seth, though he had taken it very hard and had to leave town. Now all I have to do is gain Etho's trust, for I have big plans for him. 

Hannah has proven to be quiet the assassin over the years. she has insisted on helping with the agency. I've reluctantly agreed, though she'll only be a courier, I can't let her get near Nebris. he might recognize her, though I doubt he would. 

I've finally given Etho his job. the one that'll finally bring me revenge. I've sent him to kill Nebris, giving him permission to do whatever necessary. I'm hoping it'll be painful Nebris. Knowing Etho, he'll probably try to seduce him and poison him. Lets just hope he's not dumb enough to fall in love along the way or we'll have major problems. 

That was all I could get, sadly, but I'd rather not get caught, I'd be in big trouble with the agency, not like I'm not already.

 

Nebris just sat there, pain prevalent in his purple eyes, but ther was also hope. 

"She... she's still alive!" Nebris says

"I... know her... sorta.... she's my courier." 

"I just can't believe she's alive... I never thought I'd get to meet her" 

"Now you will" 

The two worked on devising a plan, keeping Nebris' sister in mind, on how to get to RB and how to get the job done.

A person enters the inn, and, they find it to be the last person they wanted to see there. RB. 

Etho shoves the folder under his shirt, concealing it. 

Etho leans over to Nebris, whispering in his ear "that's her.... pretend I'm trying to seduce you" 

Nebris nods slightly. 

Etho kissing Nebris' neck, making it look as if nothing had been said. 

He acts as if they had just gotten there.

"Two beers please" 

Beef nods, sending Etho a look. 

Two frosted glasses are set in front of the two. Etho noticed something written on the outside of his.

~she's suspicious, be careful~

Etho feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to see RB standing behind him

"We need to talk, now" She says sternly, keeping her voice low, seductive. 

Etho nods, turning to Nebris, putting his hand on his cheek, running his fingers along his jaw line, making him shudder. "I'll be right back" 

All Nebris could do was gulp and nod, really wanting those hands in other places, those long fingers to caress him, to pleaser him. 

Etho follows RB into a side room, closing the door behind them. 

"Why haven't you completed the job yet?" she asks

"I'm working on it" Etho replies, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall causally. 

"Really, cause I suspect different. Arkas has told me about you two, how close you seem." 

"It's all part of the plan. he has to trust me for this to work" 

RB looks annoyed. "It better be done tonight." was all she said, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. 

Etho let out a sigh as he made his way back to sit beside Nebris at the bar.

RB gave him a look, standing by the door. 

Etho reached down and palmed at Nebris crouch, sucking a bruise into his neck, which caused Nebris to gasp and whimper. 

RB left with a smirk, obviously satisfied. 

Nebris pulled Etho closer, bringing him into a bruising kiss. Etho could feel the growing bulge under his hand and god did he want that, and it showed as he moaned into the kiss, continuing to palm at Nebris hardening cock through his jeans.

"Guys! take it upstairs" Beef yells, catching the two's attention. 

Etho reluctantly pulls away, getting up and dragging Nebris towards the stairs. 

The second they reach the room, the folder is tossed under the bed, their clothes thrown to the floor. 

All Etho wanted was for Nebris to take him, to use him, to let him take control. God did he want that. 

Etho pins Nebris to the bed, leaning close to his ear, nibbling it. 

"Do it Nebris.... I want this so fucking much" Etho growls

Nebris shudders, understanding how much it would take for Etho to so willingly give him control, demanding it even. 

Nebris flips their positions, bringing Etho into a bruising kiss once again. 

Nebris positioned himself at Etho's entrance, slowly starting to push in. Etho was so tight, almost as if this had never happened before. Etho whimpered beneath him, squirming, pure pain and anguish coloring his face.

Nebris leans down, kissing Etho's neck as he continues to push in, trailing kisses up his neck, stopping at his ear "your so fucking tight" He growls in Etho's ear

"Gah!" Etho yelps, as Nebris sinks deeper. 

Etho's nails dig into Nebris' hips, most likely leaving marks. 

Etho is withering beneath Nebris when his hips are finally flush with Etho's 

"Ne.. Nebris... please... please" Etho begs, his hands twisting the bed sheets beside him, his knuckles white. 

Nebris slowly pulls out a little, thrusting back in hard, causing Etho to squirm below him, his hips bucking up. 

"Ne!!! gah!!!" 

Etho screamed his name, unable to keep the pure pain and ecstasy from his voice 

Nebris continued pulling out and thrusting in, each time harder, rougher, causing Etho to be a withering mess beneath him. 

It was so fucking hard to keep control, watching Etho beneath him. It was so fucking obvious how much they both wanted and needed this.

Nebris took Etho's hardened cock in his hand, pumping it, letting Etho have his sweet release, bringing him to the edge, letting him have his ecstasy. 

"Fu... Nebs!"

And, Etho did, his hot release spilled onto his own chest and the bed sheets. 

Nebris continued to thrust in roughly, loving the way Etho squirmed beneath him, whimpering and moaning, a complete mess.

That sent Nebris over the edge. 

"E... Etho!" Nebris gasped, thrusting in one last time and coming inside him, filling him.

They were both breathing heavily as Nebris pulled out, leaving Etho whimpering at the sudden empty feeling. 

Nebris collapses beside Etho, laying close to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck

"I love you so much Etho" 

"...I... I love... you... too" Etho replies out of breath. 

Nebris quickly fell asleep, leaving Etho barely awake beside him. 

Etho drew together all of his energy, whimpering as he moved, the pain from earlier still apparent. 

God did Etho like that though. It was one of the best things he's ever experienced. 

He grabbed a small device from the pocket of his pants and placed it against Nebris' neck, pulling the trigger and watching the light pink liquid drain from the small bottle. 

"I'm so sorry Nebs.... I love you" Etho whispers, slipping away and pulling on his clothes, heading out and into the secret entrance to the keep, where RB would be waiting for him, all the while a few stray tears falling down his pale cheeks.


	15. Finishing The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, you have to fight through the pain to complete your job

Etho knocked on the old wooden door and waited a few seconds before entering the room. It had been a while since he'd been in there, but it was exactly how he remembered it. 

"I take it the jobs been done" RB states, obviously noticing Etho's ever so slight limp and grimace. 

Etho tried so hard to hide it. He wasn't ashamed, no, but RB would be ever so disappointed, like that mattered anymore. 

"Yes, it has been done."

"Great! why don't you take a break, your dorm room is set up waiting for you, Nebris' body should be here shortly, if you wanted to, you know, say your final goodbyes."

Etho nods, heading out of the small room and down the hall to his room, the one he barely went to. 

It was exactly how he had left it last, though maybe a little neater. 

He sat down on the bed and checked the time on his watch. All he had to do now was wait, and he's usually a patient person, but, this was excruciating. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and Etho was a little surprised. 

"Come in" 

A person he instantly recognized entered the room. Her dark brown hair drawn back in a pony tail and her blue eyes furious and watery. Etho was instantly pinned to the bed, a knife pressed against his throat. 

"Whoa! whoa!" Etho shouted "what the hell!" 

"You murdered my brother." Hannah growls, pushing the knife a little harder against his neck. 

"Wait... I thought you didn't now about him" 

"Of course I fucken knew! He's my brother. I know what that asshole RB has done." 

Etho just stared at her, unable to comprehend. 

"Now, you'll get what's coming to you just like that fucker RB will." Hannah says, pressing the knife against his neck even harder.

"He's not dead!" Etho half shouts, not wanting to be over heard.

"What?" Hannah asks, pulling back the knife, revealing a small scarlet line.

"He's merely out cold. I.... I couldn't kill him Hannah, I couldn't kill the man I love." 

Hannah just stared at him, Etho still pinned beneath him. 

"I fell in love with him, like a dumb ass, and I couldn't do it. I told him everything. Then we found out about RB and the terrible things she's done and that's when we came up with a plan. Nebris is bound to be waking up soon. we have to get to him before RB does." 

"Your insane" Hannah mutters, getting off of Etho. "lets go, I know where they have him. He should have just arrived." 

The two head out of the small room and down a bunch of hallways. They eventually come to a door, where two guards are stationed. The guards nod at the two, granting them entrance. Hannah closes the door behind them, standing watch. 

Etho walks over to Nebris, sadness tugging at his heart, even though he knew he wasn't actually dead. He grabs Nebris' hand, intertwining their fingers together. It hurt to see him like this, but he knew soon enough that he'd be ok. 

Nebris suddenly started gasping, taking short, rough, breaths. Etho moved so Nebris could see him. 

"Deep breaths, Nebs, deep breaths." Etho said calmly, helping Nebris sit up and rubbing his back. 

Nebris' breathing eventually evened out, allowing him to think clearly again. Hannah was hugging him the second he was ok. Nebris looked so confused.

"Nebris, this Hannah, you sister" Etho states

"H-hannah?" Nebris asks, tears forming in his eyes. 

"It's really me Nebris, it's really me."

"You look exactly like dad" 

Hannah laughs, her very stern guise falling away. "I've never seen them, so I wouldn't know." 

"When we get out of this, i'll show you pictures of them."

Etho hated to break the good mood of the reunion, but, they had to get moving. 

"Uh guys, we have to go. RB will be leaving her courters soon."

"Right. lets get going then" Nebris says, jumping off of the table and heading to the door. 

"Wait! Nebris, there's guards out there." 

"Oh..." 

"I'll take care of them" Etho says, heading to the door. 

"Shall we inform RB that you are done?" One of the guards asks

"No, I shall tell her myself" Etho addresses the two, stealthily grabbing two knifes from his waist. 

He moved quickly, planting a knife in the throat of both guards, which left them choking and struggling for air. Nebris and Hannah joined Etho in the hall and the three made their way to RB's courters. They entered the room quietly, hoping to catch her off guard, which they did. 

Hannah moved and pinned her to the ground, leaving Etho and Nebris to take care of business. 

"Get off me Hannah" RB growls

"Your not the boss of me" Hannah responds, pure anger seeping into her voice. 

Etho hands Nebris a knife, his knife, the special one with the black ebony handle with dark red curly letters. Nebris sends Etho a look and he nods. Nebris squats beside RB, holding the knife behind his back. 

"You bastard! I thought you were dead" RB spits out. 

"You don't really think Etho could kill the man he loves, do you?" Nebris asks

"I knew something was up. You were so dumb Etho, so terribly dumb. I had given you so many warnings. So many hints to be cautious, yet you still went and fell in love. Now you'll have to go too, all of you will." 

Etho steps out of the shadow he had been standing in and looked down at RB, his grey-red eyes were calm. 

"You see RB, love is strange, and mysterious. You can't help who you love, and I think you found that out the hard way." Etho says, his voice level, calm. 

RB glares at him, pure hatred in her blue eyes. 

"Do it Nebris, I'm tired of hearing her" Hannah says, glancing at Nebris. 

"You deserve this for everything you've done. You deserve the same fate as my mother and father had" Nebris says as he takes the knife and stand her in the heart. 

Blood quickly starts pooling beside her, soaking her blue cloak, turning it dark red. Her breathing quickly become ragged and rough. And, soon enough she wasn't breathing at all.

Hannah stood up, standing close to his big brother. Nebris put an arm on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

"Did you know her real name?" Nebris asks his little sister. 

"No, all I ever called her was RB." Hannah responds. 

"You may not know, but I do" says a figure who steps out of the shadows.

The person has messy brown hair and green eyes. He's relatively tall and well built. 

"Who are you?" Hannah asks, a knife in hand. 

"Now, think about what your about to do and think of the consequences. I have the answer." The mysterious man says, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Who. are. you." Hannah says again, more sternly this time. 

"The names Echo, I'm RB's older brother." 

"You said you had answers" Nebris cuts in. 

"Ah yes, RB's real name is Ruddiest Bubbles. Most people called her Bubs as a child." 

"Is that really all your going to tell us?" 

"No, no, just give me a chance to talk." Echo says, leaning against the wall behind him. "Bubs and I grew up in a family that wasn't quiet, well, right in the head. Our parents treated her like a slave, while I was treated like a prince. She was an accidental pregnancy, she wasn't actually wanted by my parents, and they expressed that. She wasn't shown any love or compassion. So, when she meet Adam, your guys' father, she fell in love. Adam gave her the love she craved and missed from her childhood. When she turned eighteen she ran away with Adam. They went to the town you grew up in Nebris. That where Adam meet Malissa. Adam ended up cheating on Bubs with Malissa. Bubs was devastated when she found out. She had had her heart broken. She left him and vowed to get her revenge. And, that's what she did." Echo stops for a second before addressing Etho "you were a pawn in this whole thing. EZ knew from the second you were born that you'd eventually become an assassin. And, as soon as you were old enough he recruited you. He sent you after Seth because he knew you'd try and seduce him and you would end up having some sort of feelings for him and when you killed him, you would be torn up over it and have to leave. Which, is exactly what happened. it was all part of his plan, to send you to Bubs, to help her with her revenge. Her revenge was to kill Malissa and Adam and to kidnap Hannah. She left you alive, Nebris, so you could suffer. I know you've lost a big part of yourself because of Bubs, but I have faith you'll find it again. And Hannah, you were gonna be the sole survivor of this all. You were supposed to take over the agancy when Bubs retired." 

The three stared in shock as the story unfolded, the puzzle pieces finally all fitting together. 

"She was insane, wasn't she?" Nebris asks

"Yes, she was. sadly. She had so much innocence when she was a young girl. She had so much potential, but that was taken from her. I used to feel sorry for her, but she's brought all this upon herself. She really truly deserved this." 

"What now?" Hannah asks 

"You'll take over the agency and try to go back to our normal lives." 

Etho snorts "I wouldn't call it normal" 

They all share a laugh, realizing just how crazy their lives had become, and how crazy they still would be in the years to come.


	16. Epilogue/Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the things you don't notice

"Your target is Drew Trager. He lives downtown in the blue house, you know which one that is. That's your part, Etho. Nebris, your job is to get all the gold and gems from the safe that he keeps in the attic. Good luck, report back when your done." Hannah instructs, her legs on the desk and a paper in hand. 

"Alright" Etho checks his watch "we'll be back in a few hours." 

Nebris and Etho head out into the town in silence. They avoided attention, which wasn't hard. Etho grabbed Nebris' hand, sending him a goofy smile. Nebris just shook his head, but gave Etho's hand a gentle squeeze. They arrived in front of the targets house at dusk. They still had a while to wait, which wasn't bad, but they couldn't look suspicious. Etho brought Nebris into a kiss, backing him against a wall as he deepened the kiss. Not only did Etho love kissing Nebris, it averted people's gaze. Etho pulled away after a while, taking in Nebris' husky smell, which was intoxicating. 

"Lets get moving" Nebris mutters, snapping Etho out of his trance. 

"Right. I'll head to his room. You head to the attic. Meet here in ten." Etho says 

Nebris nods. 

"Love ya." Etho whispers after a short kiss. 

Etho was off, he found a balcony which was just close enough to a tree to get onto it. After he made it onto the balcony, he snuck up to the door, finding it locked. He quickly picked the lock, and entered quietly. He found his target asleep on a bed. He found the mans wallet and checked his ID to make sure it was the right person. After he swiped the money he took out a knife a quickly did his job, disappearing out the door to the balcony as quickly as he'd entered. 

He turned the corner of the house and went across the street, not seeing Nebris yet. Etho took a seat on the curb, awaiting his purple eyed lover, that was always slower than him. He counted out the money as he waited. 

What Etho didn't notice as he waited was the pair of red eyes that watched Etho's every move from the shadows. They watched as Nebris came out of the building, a heavy looking bag slung over his shoulder. The two greeted each other with a kiss and they were on their way, hand and hand. The person that had been in the shadows, turned and walked away, long black hair with red highlights flowing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~<3~~~
> 
> Alrighty! that's the end of this book, sadly. But! it's the start of another! The second book in this series will be starting soon. It's gonna be called 'An Assassination For Revenge' just to fill people in on a few things. From this story, there were a few characters that weren't Mindcrackers, obviously. There was RB, Hannah, Echo, And EZ. EZ and Echo are online friends of mine. And, RB/ Ruddiest Bubbles is me. And, Hannah is also a version of myself as that is my real name. Also for the next story I will be including you guys, if you want me too. Just leave your general description in a comment (hair color and length, eye color, height, exc...)


End file.
